Dorter Trade City
by jaymeaaron
Summary: The War of the Lions with Harry Potter involved will turn out differently. The question is will Ramza make it through unmolested, Delita sane, and Agrias wanting to slap the young wizard for his lewd comments. Story contains SLASH pairings and some humor but mostly romance and drama.
1. The Mysterious Savoir

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy Tactics. They are the property of J.K. Rowling and Square.

**Author's Note:** This is my first story in over six years but this idea has been rolling around in my head for some time. The story will contain male/male pairings and if this upsets you then please do not read this story.

**Dorter Trade City**

**Chapter One: The Mysterious Savoir**

Ramza forced down a grimace of pain as he pushed himself up on the bed. Glancing at his surroundings he blinked in confusion. This wasn't his room nor was it his bed. 'What,' he thought when he noticed a young man sitting at the only table in the room and drinking what looked and smelled like a strong tea. The man was dressed in a long black robe left open with a blue tunic underneath and wearing knee high black leather boots on his feet. He had a head of black hair that looked as if it'd been attacked by a flock of angry birds and a pair of small silver-rimmed glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"I see you're finally awake, young man," the man spoke suddenly causing Ramza to blush to quickly look away realizing he'd been caught staring at the man. The man chuckled at his reaction. "When I found you, you looked like you had taken a fairly decent beating. Care to tell me what happened?" the man asked before adding, "People call me Harry, and you are?"

"I am Ramza B… just Ramza," Ramza said hoping the man, Harry, hadn't caught his almost slip up. He had no want to be called a Beouvle after what his brothers did.

"Well, just Ramza, it's a pleasure to meet you." Harry stood and bowed slightly towards him with a smile tugging at his lips. "But I should inform you that I already know what house you belong to. The Beouvle house crest was sewn onto your tunic I had to remove to treat you."

At that moment Ramza looked down and realized he wasn't wearing anything over his chest and to his horror he couldn't feel his trousers either. This man had stripped him of all his clothing! Performing a fine imitation of a tomato, he politely asked where his clothes had gotten to.

"I apologize, Ramza, but they were very badly damaged so I threw them out. But not to worry," he placated him gently, "I have some replacement clothing you can wear once you're well enough to get out of bed and I'm sure you won't reinjure yourself."

Something about the look in the man's eyes as he said that made Ramza realize that moving before he was told to could be hazardous to his health. After the death of his two closest friends, he couldn't say he minded staying bedridden for some time. At least long enough for him to understand what happened. How his brothers could be so cold-hearted as to kill an innocent girl. Tiertra had been like a sister to them. Why did they think it acceptable to sacrifice her?

'Dycedarg… Zalbaag… how could you?' he asked himself many times since he witnessed Zalbaag giving the order to fire and cut the string of Tietra's life.

Unbeknownst to Ramza so stuck in his thoughts, Harry slipped from the room and was headed down the long hallway to check up on a few more of his patients. He didn't think it wise to inform the young man that, what Harry assumed was his friends, were being healed in another room in his home. The other three suffered injuries far greater than Ramza and Harry wasn't positive he could save them. He would do his best but they'd been at death's door when he found them and it had taken considerable time to get them to his home to treat them. The young blonde teenage boy had serious injuries from what looked like a battle and the other two, a dark-haired boy and girl he assumed were siblings, were burnt severely. He already given them potions to treat the burns and they were mostly healed, but the girl had a deep puncture wound in her abdomen and he was worried about infection setting in.

Six years had passed since he arrived in this world. Six years since he packed all his belongings, removed all his gold from the goblin run bank, and performed the spell with his two friends to send him to another time or place so he could live in peace. His friends offered to come with him but he told them no. They were due to be married and start a family and he wouldn't take that away from them. They were the only ones that knew the truth and he knew they wouldn't tell anyone. As far as the world knew, Harry Potter went on holiday and never returned. Most would assume him dead and he could care less what the rest believed.

In the years he'd been in Ivalice, he established himself as a peaceful lord of a small area in the country side and most assumed he was the orphan son of the previous lord sent to live with relatives when his parents died. He did nothing to stop the rumours. After all, they were somewhat true and those rumours stopped people from asking too many questions. Only a few knew the truth and they were very noble men that he trusted with his life. Two of them were his adoptive brother and sister he rescued from a sleazebag of a noble the year he arrived and the others were father and son who were part of the Order of the Southern Sky. Cid and his adoptive son Orran were good people and worthy of his trust.

His brother and sister was a pair of children he rescued from a man named Barrington who used them as assassins and liked Rapha a bit too much. He didn't care if the world he lived in was close to medieval Europe, she was only a child and no man should be with a child of thirteen. From what he could gather Duke Barrington burned their village in retaliation for the village elder refusing to give him the children's powers to be used in war. Both Rapha and her brother Marach possessed special powers and the Duke wanted them for himself and refused to let anyone else have them so he burned their village. He then found them among the rubble and took them in and raised them to be his personal assassins. He was a pig and Harry doubted they would ever find his body. He didn't condone child abuse and rape.

Marach, Rapha's older brother by three years, hated Harry for taking them away from their adoptive father until he learned everything his sister kept hidden from him. Then he hated Harry for not giving him the chance to slaughter the pig himself.

Reaching his destination, Harry knocked softly on the door in front of him before pushing said door open and peering inside. The other blonde young man he rescued was sitting up in bed with his shoulders slumped in a defeated position. He quickly turned from the window he was staring out and looked in Harry's direction.

Entering fully into the room, Harry smiled at the young man. "I see you're finally awake," he commented, "Care to tell me what happened since Ramza wasn't very forthcoming and the others are still unconscious."

"Why did you save me?" the boy asked ignoring Harry's question. "I was ready to die. I lost… to a commoner…" the last part was mumbled with irritation and shock.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Commoner… noble… barmaid whore…? What does it matter?" God this boy had only just wakened and he was already irritating. It made him sick how much status meant to the people of this world. "You were beaten so it doesn't matter who did it. And a thank you would be appreciated for saving your dumbarse."

"Thanks," the boy muttered half-heartedly before staring at Harry with serious look on his face. "Ramza is here?" he asked. Harry nodded and the boy's face lost all colour. "Oh my god…! I am going to die!"

Harry ignored the boy's rambling as he wasn't interested in what Ramza would do to this boy. Somehow he doubted the meek boy laying in the bed down the hall could hurt a fly much less kill somebody. For the few minutes he spent with the boy he seemed much too precious to murder a person unless said person had committed a heinous act. Then again, he didn't seem much like a killer to a random person walking by but he had killed and probably would again in his life. Perhaps Ramza was the same and him and only looked innocent.

"I am Lord Potter and you are currently in my home being treated for many wounds," Harry finally said to the boy once he realised he'd be quite for far too long. He could already see this boy would be trouble if he didn't put him in his place from the start. "I have many commoners and nobles visit my home and the surrounding village. You will treat all with respect no matter their station and if I hear otherwise I won't be happy. Are we clear?"

"Yes, my lord," the boy muttered obviously not liking the idea of rubbing elbows with commoners.

Harry nodded. "Very well... Now, I have given my name but you have yet to give yours."

"I am Argath. I hail from Limberry."

"Limberry…? Aren't you a little far from home, Argath?" Now Harry was curious as to why a squire from Limberry would be in Gallione. He'd known he was the rank of squire from the pin that was on his tunic before he removed his clothing to treat his wounds. The boy stubbornly remained silent but Harry continued speaking as if it didn't bother him. "Since you know who Ramza is then perchance do you know who the young man and woman I rescued as well? Both have tanned skin and dark hair and eyes."

Argath visibly flinched at his words. "Tis Delita and his younger sister Tietra. But Tietra should be dead… I shot her with an arrow…" he trailed off quietly and confused.

'Ah,' Harry thought to himself, 'he's the reason I worked my arse off all night trying to save her.' He didn't voice his thoughts and instead to him the young man to get some rest and he would send someone up with food in a bit. Harry quickly left the room lost in his thoughts. He now had at least a partial reason everyone was so badly wounded and his theory of a battle taking place seemed correct. Argath hadn't said it in so many words but what other reason was there for someone being shot with a crossbow bolt and many others being wounded if not for battle. The girl seemed more of an innocent bystander. He'd have to speak with Tietra and Delita to get the rest of the story. He would possibly speak with Ramza again if the other two were still asleep from their injuries.

As he walked down the hall lost in thought and paying no mind to his surroundings, he didn't see his sister walking with a basin of water and walked straight into her knocking her down and spilling the water all over her and him.

"Shit…!" he cursed and reached out his hand to help her up. "I apologise Rapha. I wasn't paying attention," he admitted and blushed when she gave him that look a mother would to her misbehaving child.

She smiled softly at him. "It's fine."

Rapha and her brother had dark skin, hair and eyes and were obviously foreign to this country. They reminded Harry of people of Middle Eastern descent from his world. They both also preferred loose fitting clothing they could move around in easy. Their magicks was something that interested Harry greatly. Unlike the magick of this world and his own world, their magicks defied all logic he was taught. When cast their spells would flash in random spaces around their targeted area. Sometimes it would hit the target once, sometimes ten times or sometimes none at all. It was the reason he began training them in self-defence to protect them should someone wish to harm them. He brought in a priest from the monastery to train Rapha in Holy Magicks and found a skilful swordsman to train Marach with a blade. Still, their magick was interesting and useful in certain situations. Both of their magicks ignored a person's defence against magick whether it is spell or armour, and it was always useful as a distraction.

"Harry!" Rapha snapped out causing him to blink at her fierce scowl. "I've been talking to you for the past ten minutes and you've been ignoring me!"

"Sorry," he apologised sincerely. "What were you saying?"

The girl sighed at her brother's words. "I was trying to tell you that the blonde kid Ramza has been asking for you."

"Right… thank you, Rapha. I'll go see him now." He then turned and started walking away from her towards the boy's room.

Upon reaching Ramza's room he didn't bother knocking and walked through the door and was glad he did. Ramza was standing in the middle of the room looking around presumably for clothing. His head snapped up when he heard the door open and 'eeped' loudly and dove onto the bed before snatching the blankets over himself. Harry couldn't deny he was cute and the nice view he got of his body before he covered himself was quite lovely.

Realising he'd only embarrass the boy more if he commented, he smothered his grin and kept his mouth shut while the blonde young man tried and failed to control his full-body blush. At least Harry knew he was a natural blonde. Why yes he does have a dirty mind, thank you!

"If it would help I could get naked too so we'll both be embarrassed," he mouthed off before snapping his mouth closed and scowling. Damn, that wasn't what he'd meant to say.

Ramza chuckled a bit nervously almost as if he expected Harry to start stripping any second. "No, you needn't do that." His voice cracked slightly as he responded. "I heard from your sister that Tietra and Delita are alive."

"Ah, my sister never can keep her mouth shut. Yes, they are alive." He held up a hand to silence the young man before he could speak. "But they needed considerably more healing than you and need a lot of rest. You should be able to see them tomorrow," he added at Ramza's sullen expression causing the boy to start looking more cheerful.

"Thank you, Sir Harry."

"No, no, none of the sir crap. Just Harry is fine." He hated being referred to as 'Sir' or 'Lord' unless he had no choice.

Ramza nodded and shot him a small smile. "I completely understand how you feel, Harry. Even though I'm a bastard child people would always call me young lord or sir and it made me feel dirty," he said before his expression grew sombre. "Why were you at Fort Zeakdon, Harry?"

Having expected the question Harry easily replied, "Because it is close to my home and I saw a large explosion and went to investigate."

They talked for several more minutes before Harry noticed Ramza's eyes drooping closed as the young man fought to stay awake and told him to get some rest and he would go and see about dinner. Ramza nodded gratefully and laid his head back against the soft pillows and letting sleep overtake him.

Harry took the opportunity to examine the young man. He was a little below average height with honey blonde hair, pale skin and expressive golden brown eyes. He was precious Harry couldn't help but grin as he thought that, and he wasn't bad to look at. Harry certainly didn't mind having him as a patient for the time being.

Breathing out a tired sigh, he steeled himself for another long night of work. Those other two kids weren't out of the woods yet and he had to remain vigilant if he wanted to ensure their survival.

'Damn, I never got the full story of what happened!' Harry mentally screamed at becoming side tracked. 'Oh well, there's always tomorrow.'

**Author's Note:**

I apologise if this seems short but I plan to go into greater detail about things in the following chapters. The War of the Lions will still take place. For those of you that have played Final Fantasy Tactics, you know what I'm talking about. I'm sorry if things are confusing but I will try to sort out everything soon.


	2. The Thunder God Comes Rolling In

**Author's Note:** I realised I messed up on Rapha's age in the previous chapter but I'm not going to change it and just adjust her and Marach's ages to suit the story. Besides, they weren't massively important characters in the game. I am using the names from the re-release of FFT: War of the Lions even though the original will always be my favourite. No, I will not be using old English dialogue as I don't speak that way and it would be too much of a headache to try and do so.

**Chapter Two: The Thunder God Comes Rolling In**

True to his word, Harry taken him to see his friends the morning after he first woke and it stunned him how lifeless they seemed. Had it not been for the gentle, steady rise and fall of their chests, he would've believed Harry lied to him and they were truly gone from this world. When he asked why they sleeping so soundly, Harry explained that it was what his people called a healing coma. A person was enchanted to sleep until their wounds healed. It was also so a healing patient wouldn't wake and try to move about too much and reinjure themselves.

Ramza also visited Argath about a wek later, much to the boy's horror. As soon as he entered Argath's room the young man nearly screamed and tried to leap from the open window until Ramza grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him to the floor. He could understand why Argath thought he would murder him but he had time to think about everything that happened. Having Harry explain things from an outsider's perspective helped him come to terms with the events from Fort Ziekden. Despite his views and comments about commoners he was simply following orders set forth by Ramza's own brother. He'd seen it while speaking with the snooty blonde that the boy wasn't one to kill in cold blood. He was so focused on restoring honour to his family name that he forgot people, be them noble or commoner, was still people.

And Harry thought him redeemable and Ramza trusted his judgment despite not knowing him long. In the end, Ramza opted to give Argath the chance to redeem himself. He made it clear to Argath that he had one chance, and if even so much as thought of betraying them again Ramza would end his life.

Currently walking through the small village surrounding Harry's manor, Ramza wondered if anyone realised he was missing or did everyone presume him dead. The explosion of Fort Zeikden was a mighty inferno that engulfed everything close to it. It's possible his brothers and sister thought he perished along with all the soldiers left behind to dead with the Corpse Bridage stragglers. 'Bah…! Stop thinking this nonsense,' the blonde chided himself as he entered the small bread shop.

Ramza browsed through the shelves of freshly baked bread and sweets almost drooling at the wonderful smells when a booming voice greeted him from the door of the bakery.

"Ramza Beoulve! I heard you dead, boy!"

Turning around swiftly, Ramza caught sight of a tall, older swordsman wearing full body armour and a deep brown traveling cloak. Glancing at the man's waist he recognised a sword he'd not soon forget. It was one he nearly injured himself with many years ago trying to lift it. His father had scolded him harshly while the man the blade belonged to laughed so hard he nearly toppled out of his chair.

"Count Orlandeau,"Ramza greeted jovily, "it's good to see you."

Said man nodded with a huge smile and moved forward to clap him across the shoulder. "It does my old heart great pleasure to see you amongst the living, boy! We received word that the youngest son of House Beoulve died in the explosion at that old fort."

"From what I hear, I almost met that fate but was rescued by the lord of this region."

The count grinned, "Lord Harry saved you then?" he asked although he seemed to already know the answer.

Ramza nodded and replied, "Me along with Tiertra, Delita and Argath a squire from Limberry. I am already healed as is Argath but Tietra and Delita are in some kind of healing sleep."

Orlandeau scratched at his beard in thought. "Tietra and Delita are the young ones your father took in when their parents passed away? What in Ajora's name were they doing at Fort Zeikden?"

"Delita was training at the Akademy with me and the knight trainees were being used to bolster the Order's numbers. Tietra was kidnapped from Beoulve manor during an assassination attempt against my brother Dycedarg." Ramza explained. He would've said more but was interrupted as a man a few years older than him approached the duo. He had dark hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, was wearing a brown coat and britches and carrying a thick tome.

"Father," the man greeted Orlandeau with a nod and looked in Ramza's direction. "Whom are you speaking with, father?"

"Ah, this here is young Ramza Beoulve. It seems the tales of his untimely demise were exaggerated." The count grinned widely as he spoke, obviously amused at the situation. "Ramza, this is my son Orran."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Orran," Ramza greeted him.

Orran grimaced but bowed his head his greeting. "Please, just Orran is fine. With whom my father is I receive enough of that whenever I am home."

"I was about to head back to the manor. Would you two care to join me since it seems you know Lord Harry?"

"Sure I haven't annoyed Lord Harry in some time."

The old man grinned at the prospect of what was to come while Ramza had a feeling a dread overcome him. This old man sure was something else.

… … …

Back at the manor, Harry was busy attending to his two final and most injured patients. The boy was mostly healed since the majority of his wounds were burns that the potions and a bit of overpowered healing magic had taken care of. Harry was just letting him rest to regain his strength. The girl, however, he was having to monitor closely as deep puncture wounds were a bit more complex than just having them swallow a potion. He had to knit the wound together layer by layer and he couldn't do it all at once. Healing magic was tiring.

Standing up from his crouched position, Harry winced as his back crack and loudly protested his sudden movement. Stretching his arms out and yawning, he figured it was a time as any to get some food and something warm to drink to help replenish his spent energy. He was about to go in search of some food when he heard a loud, thundering voice he knew all too well. There was only one man alive that could make more noise than a braying donkey.

'Great,' he thought grumpily. Cid was a dear friend to him but the man always came to visit at the most inopportune times. Resigning himself to his fate, Harry quickly left the room leaving to two teens sleeping and going in search of his friend to try and head off the old man's tendency to snoop out of boredom and just plain being a nosy old man.

"You talk too damn much old man," Harry scolded his friend as he descended the stairs.

"You're one to talk you trash talking whippersnapper," Orlandeau snapped back with a grin.

Behind the Count Ramza stood wearing a shocked expression on his face. He didn't think there was another man alive other than his father with the gall to speak to Count Orlandeau the way Harry did.

Beside him Orran sighed in a resigned manner. "They always do this," he said to Ramza.

"Children should be seen not heard," Orlandeau snapped at his son.

"And old man shouldn't carry around swords bigger than they are but some idiots still do it," Harry said sarcastically to the Count before Orran could think of a witty comeback to his father.

"At least I have the strength to carry a sword," Orlandeau said to Harry with a condescending grin.

Harry rolled his eyes, ignoring the old man and simply pushed passed him towards Ramza. Standing in front of the young man, he grabbed his face in his hands and gave him a once over before nodding and removing his hands from his face. Ramza was shocked, however, when Harry grabbed the end of his tunic and pulled it up exposing his stomach and the heavy bruising on it to everyone in the room.

"You see this?" Harry asked the Count and his son ignoring the way Ramza turned red at their staring. "This was caused by the accident at Fort Zeikden. Fort Zeikden was caused by the actions of Dycedarg and Zalbagg Beoulve." Harry continued practically hissing his brother's name. "I have two people upstairs that came to me nearly dead because Dycedarg and Zalbaag thought a girl under the protection of House Beoulve was okay to make into collateral damage."

Orlandeau frowned at Harry's words not quite understanding what he meant, so Harry explained to him all he knew. Tietra Heiral was kidnapped by the Corpse Brigade during the assassination attempt of Dycedarg Beoulve. They had mistaken her as Dycedarg's younger sister and taken her hostage. He had Zalbaag track them down and corner them at Fort Zeikden and when one of their members used Tietra as a human shield, Zalbaag gave the order to shoot her with a crossbow. She was collateral so they could wipe out the Corpse Brigade. Ramza and Delita engaged Argath in battle since he was the one that fired the bolt and in the aftermath of the battle, a surviving member of the Corpse Brigade ignited all of the powder in the fort causing the massive inferno that engulfed everything.

"Not only that," Harry hissed, "the Heirals were wards of House Beoulve and as such under their protection. Almost killing them is the same as attacking a member of their own house!"

"I knew the eldest Beoulve didn't really care much or anything but he, but I never imagined he'd do something like this." Orlandeau shook his head sadly at the thought of his dear friend Barbaneth's eldest child.

Harry breathed deeply to calm himself before beginning to speak again. "I've always been suspicious about Lord Barbaneth Beoulve's death," he began getting everyone's attention. "but after seeing all that has happened, I am more convinced now more than ever that his death wasn't simply illness. I visited him a few times after he became ill and that wasn't normal illness."

"What are you saying, Lord Harry?" Orran asked speaking up after remaining silent for so long.

Harry sighed heavily and looked at Ramza with a sorrowful expression. He knew what he was about to reveal would rattle the young man's world once again.

"I believe Lord Barbaneth was poisoned." He stated and waited for the explosion.

"What?!" three voices yelled in unison.

"When I visited him I noticed that his illness would quickly progress in a short amount of time. If his illness was caused from fatigue as the Beoulve family chemists claimed, then he would've recovered given time." Harry explained before continuing with his theory. "But he became more and more ill as time passed. And I know of several poisons that work over time slowly killing a person." Harry looked directly at Ramza for what he said next. "Your brother would do this. You know that."

"I… I… You're right," he said finally. "Dycedarg gained complete control over House Beoulve when my father died and it is almost as influential as the royal family." Ramza look completely stunned as he said this but sounded resigned almost as if he already knew but hadn't wanted to admit it. "He would kill to gain the power he thinks he deserves."

"Then, we have a naughty child that needs a good spanking!" Count Orlandeau nearly shouted as he realised all Harry said was probably the truth.

'Lovely,' Harry thought.

**A/N: **I am not completely happy with this chapter but I needed to introduce Cid and Orran and the plot that Dycedarg killed Barbaneth. I want what he did to be revealed earlier so that Zalbaag doesn't find out too late and ends up dying trying to confront his brother on his own. I'm not saying Dycedarg will be brought to justice but it will change some things that will happen later.


	3. Dinner and a Kiss

**A/N: **I noticed several spelling errors after posting the previous chapter and I apologise. I write and post as quickly as possible to get the chapters finished for the readers so I don't always have time to proofread them. I don't retroactively edit chapters either as that can sometimes screw with the formatting. I will, however, try to proof each chapter before they're posted and catch any spelling or grammar errors but it doesn't always happen.

**Chapter Three: Dinner and A Kiss**

"Will you be okay, brother?"

Delita glanced up from his packing at his sister and smiled softly at the girl. Harry's sister had loaned her some clothing once they woke up from their healing and she looked lovely. She wore a pale yellow dress and fell to her ankles and her hair was pulled back from her face in a thick braid. Rapha had taken an instant liking to the girl and took it upon herself to pamper his sister.

"I will be fine, Tietra. Harry and Ramza will both be with me," he gently reminded the girl before moving to embrace her. "Be a good girl while I'm away."

Tietra nodded against his chest. "Please come home safely," she said to him before exiting the room.

Delita watched her go and couldn't help but thank Ajora Harry had been the one to find them. He didn't know of any other lord that would've gone out of his way to help a mere commoner and treat them as well as he had. When he learned of all that happened when he awoke, he could barely believe what was said to him and demanded to see his sister to make certain Harry wasn't lying to him. Upon seeing his sister alive and well, he was ashamed to admit he broke down in tears. Ramza informed him later that it was Harry and his sister, Rapha, who treated their wounds.

It was later he learned Argath was among the living but had left with a friend of Harry's to learn some respect. The way it was said made him think that Argath would be begging for mercy within a week and wishing he had died. His dear friend had also told him of Harry's thoughts concerning his eldest brother and Delita burned with anger that anyone could murder Lord Barbaneth, the kindly man who'd taken in his sister and him when their parents died of the plague. That man had been like a father to them and if it was the last thing he did he would run Dycedarg through with his own sword.

Harry had instead suggested they travel to the royal capital and explain everything to the King and Queen. The Queen was; apparently, quite fond of Harry and the King was as well for helping treat the illness that had plagued him for most of his life. Delita knew this to be the best course of action once he calmed himself and thought things through without anger clouding his judgment. And so, Harry, himself, and Ramza would leave in the morning for Lesalia, the Royal Capital.

… … …

That evening Harry made sure they all had dinner together before they left. He knew it was cruel to separate Delita and Tietra so shortly after both had just awakened even though it had been Delita's choice to accompany them to the royal city.

"So, Tietra," Harry called across the table causing the dark haired girl to look up from her plate, "Do you know any embarrassing stories about the lovely Ramza as a child?" he asked with a smirk.

Ramza, predictably, squawked in horror at the question while Delita laughed loudly. Tietra smiled softly and said, "Well, there was this one time when my brother and Ramza decided they wanted to be soldiers and snuck into the armoury and stole some spare armour." The girl paused to grab a drink of water before continuing, "When Lord Barbaneth went to inspect his troops he saw at the end of a row of footmen, two little boys wearing oversized chainmail barely able to stand. The chainmail was so heavy that they were leaning against each other just to stay upright."

Harry smiled at the thought of a little Ramza wearing heavy armour and peering out from under a helmet. It was cute. "Anymore?" he asked.

"Hmmm…" the girl pondered, tapping her forefinger to her lip before smacking a fist against her open palm with a loud 'ah ha'. "Once when they were around six or seven, my brother and Ramza were kidnapped by some of the maids in the Beoulve manse. People searched for them for hours until Ramza's sister finally admitted to Lord Barbaneth that she hired a couple of the maids to steal them and hold them captive so she could play dress up on them." Her grin widened as she continued. "When Lord Barbaneth found them, they were both wearing really pretty dresses with their hair tied up in bows and Ramza was wearing very lovely shade of lip rouge."

Harry glanced over at the blonde as he blushed heavily and sunk down in his seat looking as if he wished he could vanish into thin air. Harry realised how embarrassed he must feel so he decided to help him out a bit.

"When I was attending magick school, my best friend's younger sister hired a dwarf to follow me around singing songs expressing her undying love for me," Harry told them with a grimace. "Everyone was laughing at me for weeks."

"Ouch," Delita offered in sympathy.

Harry simply shrugged. "It was better than them all being frightened of me," he said without thinking.

"Why would they have been frightened of you?" Ramza asked frowning. Harry was a sweet and honourable man. It confused him how anyone would be frightened of him.

Harry debated on telling them the story or not but decided they wouldn't be as freaked out seeing as there were people in this world with skills to speak to animals.

"It was during my second year of school. I was twelve years old and even at that age I was still bigger than Ramza is now." Said blonde glared at Harry for his comment but Harry simply grinned at him before continuing speaking. "It was during duelling club and I was pitted against my nemesis. He was an arrogant boy who thought he was the best at everything because his blood was pure."

"His blood was pure?" Marach spoke up from beside his sister. He hadn't heard this story before or anything about being pure of blood.

"Where I came from there were three kinds of people." He explained. "Children born to parents who could trace their ancestry back generations and only have magick users in their lineage were considered pureblood. Half-bloods, like me, were someone with one pureblood parent and one that wasn't. Then there were people like one of my friends that were both to two people without any talent for magick. They were called muggle-born."

"I'm confused. Magick can be used by anyone as long as they train in the art." Ramza stated.

Harry shook his head at the youth. "My magick is special. It's not something people from Ivalice could ever do. Just like Rapha and Marach have special magicks, I do as well. My people hid from the rest of the world to hide the fact we had these abilities."

"I've heard of people who hide their special magicks or family magicks to stop others from kidnapping them or wanting to use them," Delita said before his friend could ask any more questions. He could tell Harry looked uncomfortable.

"How did you know that, Delita?"

Delita rolled his eyes. "Because I pay attention in history of magicks class," he said causing his blonde friend to scowl at him and promptly turn away from him.

Harry laughed and continued on with his original story. "So anyway, it was my second year of school and I was up against my arrogant nemesis. He thought he would be funny and summon a snake. Well, when he summoned the snake one of the professors, who was a complete moron, tried to banish it. They only thing he accomplished was irritating the snake and causing it to want to attack. The snake went to strike at a classmate of mine and I yelled at the snake to stop. I didn't know until a friend told me later that I had spoken parseltongue."

"And parseltongue is?" Ramza asked completely enthralled by Harry's tale.

"That would be the ability to speak the language of snakes and serpents. It was feared in my world because the only other person to speak it in recent history was a mad man that killed, pillaged and raped without a worry or care for human lives." Harry explained. "He was also the man that murdered my parents when I was an infant."

"Where did you grown up?" Ramza asked the question everyone wanted to know.

Harry grimaced. He hated answering that question. "With relatives," he said in an unemotional tone.

"Oh…"

Ramza could tell Harry's relatives wasn't a good topic and quickly changed the subject. "What time do we leave tomorrow?"

"I was thinking once we've had breakfast. I doubt we'll be able to stop along the way until time to make camp and I don't want you fainting from hunger before then," Harry grinned at the boy to take to bite out of his words.

Ramza was easily offended whenever his somewhat effeminate appearance was hinted at. Marach had made that mistake early on and Harry still laugh at the thrashing the blonde had given him in retaliation.

"Yes, well, we may have to stop for a break at some point to give the old man time to rest," Ramza replied in a haughty, mock offended tone.

Harry raised a fine eyebrow at the boy. "Old?" he asked. "I'm only twenty-two, brat!"

The night continued on as such with people telling stories, laughing and generally having a pleasant time together. More than once Harry caught Ramza staring at him only to blush and quickly look away when he was caught. Harry couldn't have been more pleased. Maybe the affection he was feeling for the young man wasn't as one sided as he originally thought at first. Perhaps he would invite him to the balcony that overlooked the garden for a private chat.

… … …

Ramza sat in his room later that evening mentally going over the list of everything he packed for their upcoming journey to the royal capital. Harry would provide the food, bed rolls, and tents. All Ramza and Delita needed to bring was their weapons and a change of clothing for when they reached Lesalia. Granted Ramza only had to clothes gifted to him by Harry. Ramza still thought the lord of the manor had given him too many set of clothing. One did not ten spares! He tried telling Harry this but the lord waved off his concerns and simply said he was happy to do it. He'd given just as many to Delita and Tietra, so Ramza couldn't complain too loudly.

Thinking of Harry, Ramza felt strange whenever he was around him. He felt incredibly happy and his stomach felt ill. He knew what it was. He had a crush on the young lord. He wasn't as oblivious as people thought him to be. He knew all those young women back at Eagrose flirted with him hoping to marry into House Beoulve but he had no desire to be there victim. In fact, he'd planned to never marry seeing as he didn't like women. While other boys at the academy were talking about the newest serving girl at the tavern, he did his best to ignore them not think of the cute stable hand from the local chocobo stables. It'd been a passing fancy most certainly but he'd known then that he would prefer the company of men.

Sighing softly, Ramza finished the last of his tea and began stripping his clothes in preparation for bed when a knock came at his door. Having just begun pulling off his tunic, he pulled it back down over his chest and walked towards the door and pulled it open.

"I was hoping I would catch you naked again, for old times' sake," Harry said with a grin leaning on the doorframe.

Ramza rolled his eyes even if he couldn't stop the blush that spread across his cheeks. "Did you need something this late, Harry?" he asked.

"We leave early tomorrow and I doubt they'll be much time for us to be alone after we leave, so I wanted to request your presence on the balcony this evening," Harry said for once not wearing his ever present grin. Ramza considered it for a moment and nodded. Stepping out of his room, he pulled the door closed behind him and motioned for Harry to lead the way.

… … …

The view from the balcony was lovely in Ramza's opinion. There was a large forest in the distance and snow-capped mountains just beyond the forest. He could see the faint outline of the clouds along the darkened sky as the moon shone brightly in the heavens. He had never seen a view like this in all his years living in Eagrose.

"Here," Harry said from beside him and handed him a glass of wine. Ramza was glad for the darkened balcony so Harry couldn't see his blush. This almost felt like a lover's meeting. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Harry asked as he took a sip of his wine.

Ramza nodded. "It's very lovely. I don't think I've ever seen a sight like this." Harry hummed in agreement but from the corner of his eye Ramza saw that Harry was not talking about the scenery. This again caused the blonde to blush. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing particular…, I just wanted to spend time with you… alone," Harry said without hesitation. "I was hoping to grab a quick grope and a kiss from this cute young man I know."

"Harry…!" Ramza yelled at the grinning lord. "You are not groping me!"

"Then I can kiss you?" Harry grinned wider. "You said I'm not groping you but never said anything against the kissing."

Ramza went to protest and stopped short. He hadn't said no to the kissing, had he? It was just the thought of Harry touching him so casually that scandalised him. Would letting the lord steal a kiss be such a bad thing? He'd admitted, if only to himself, that he liked Harry and it was obvious Harry returned his affection.

Looking up through his lashes at the taller man, Ramza smiled shyly at him and nodded softly in acceptance. Harry grinned down at him and wrapped his arms around his slender waist and he bent down and captured those softy lips. Ramza was hesitant at first before he relaxed in Harry's embrace and lifted his arms and shyly wrapped them around Harry's neck. Harry grinned against Ramza's lips and pulled him closer, flush against his body.

The kiss didn't last long but it was heaven to Ramza. He'd never been kissed before and when he said as much to Harry, he didn't think even a sound beating could wipe the smirk of the lord's face. For some reason, Harry liked the thought of having been the only one to kiss him. But Harry did surprise him before he left by asking if he could officially court him. Ramza had barely given it a second thought before he agreed.

As the night grew colder and the hour later, Harry sent him off to get some rest before they had to leave at dawn. One last parting kiss and Ramza left to go back to his room with a smile on his face.

**A/N:** So, they're together finally. I was going to wait but then decided that the rest of the story would be a lot more interesting with them already together. I doubt the courting period will last long if Harry has anything to say about it.


End file.
